Tunable capacitors have been employed in various applications that rely on the variable dielectric properties of the dielectric. For such capacitors, the capacitance at zero bias is typically near its maximum and the capacitance drops with applied voltage. The change in capacitance allows these units to be used to create tunable circuits in filters, matching networks, resonant circuits and other applications from audio to RF and microwave frequencies. Despite their benefits, the use of such capacitors has been relatively limited due in part to the relatively low capacitance values that can be achieved. As such, a need currently exists for a voltage tunable capacitor having improved properties that can be employed in a wider range of possible applications.